


6월 13일 이후로 끝난거죠.

by surflight



Category: JYJ (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surflight/pseuds/surflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>다 날려버릴거고, 앞으로 아예 안 쓸거에요.</p>
            </blockquote>





	6월 13일 이후로 끝난거죠.

다 날려버릴거고, 앞으로 아예 안 쓸거에요.

그래도 짜놓은 건 아까우니까 어떻게 진행할 생각이었는지만 적어놓겠습니다. 

 

 

Give me some love 3부 

 

유천이 디자인 스쿨에 입학하고 준수가 변호사로써 시니어 과정을 밟기 시작하면서 로펌과 사이에서 시니어급 주주 소유 과정을 논의하는 과정이 순조롭게 이어지던 중, 로펌 운영측들과 시니어 심사 중에 준수에게 스캔들이 터짐. 지금까지 침묵하던 제이크 클레이버의 친부에 대한 내셔널 라이브 스트림으로 보도된 공신력 있는 인터뷰. 그 인터뷰로 인해 준수는 자기 이득과 가족을 보호하기 위해서 언론사에게 소송을 걸고, 언론사와 싸우려는 것과는 별개로 준수의 친부가 준수의 양부모를 고소. 그 때문에 패닉 상태에 빠진 준수는 양부모를 보호하기 위해 자기가 앞장서서 친부와 소송을 걸게 되는데 이게 여론이 굉장히 안 좋아짐. 입양 센터와의 싸움으로 신성 변호사로써 스타급으로 등장해 TV에 나오던 사람이 자신의 신분을 세탁하고 인종을 세탁한다는 비난과 직면하게 되고, 그것 때문에 벌어지는 갈등이 3부의 주요 내용. 결국 친부와 법정 소송까지 가게 되는데, 이 과정이 매우 지루할 것으로 예상했음. 이 소송에서 오히려 로펌에서는 준수에 대한 동정 여론은 전혀 없는데다 도움도 없었음. 시니어 승진 이야기도 취소되기 직전에 리블링 메이어의 도움으로 준수의 친모를 찾아 새로운 국면의 증언이 등장하게 됨. 침묵하던 여자의 새로운 증언으로 인해 고소인의 고소가 취약해지면서 결국 친부가 소송을 포기하고 그 소송이 결국 돈이 많은 준수의 양부 돈을 노리고 벌인 일이라는 추가적 사실이 보도됨. 제이크 클레이버는 이겼고, 이미지 역시 복건되었으나 결국 친부에 대해서 완전히 질려서 모든게 허망해졌고, 친모 역시 준수와의 만남을 꺼림. 결국 남은 건 유천과 양부였고, 준수의 지위가 복건되면서 로펌에서는 다시 시니어급 이야기가 나오지만 준수는 샘-멜링턴 로펌을 나와서 리블링 메이어의 로펌으로 들어가게 됨. 

이게 3부 주요 골자였습니다. 

그리고 추가로 한스와 애쉬는 독일에서 애를 가지나 두 사람은 결혼할 생각이 전혀 없다. 까지입니다.


End file.
